Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata (日向 創 Hinata Hajime) est le protagoniste de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Il ne détient originellement aucun talent, mais en obtient un à la suite de sa participation au Projet Izuru Kamukura - un programme de transformation/augmentation des compétences cognitives, portant le nom du fondateur de l'Académie Kibôgamine, cherchant à "créer un génie parfait en tout" - durant lequel ses souvenirs ont été effacés. Après cela, il est connu en tant qu'Izuru Kamukura. À la fin du jeu, lui et les autres survivants parviennent à s'échapper du complexe virtuel et à retourner dans le monde réel. Il est de retour dans ''Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine''. Apparence Hajime est de taille moyenne, et assez massif pour un étudiant japonais. Il a la vingtaine pendant les événements de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Il porte une chemise blanche à manches courtes, fermée et ornée d'une cravate verte foncée. Le symbole vert clair sur sa cravate est le logo de son ancien lycée. Sur sa chemise est aussi accroché un badge en forme de cœur, comme embroché par un piquet. Au niveau de sa hanche gauche se trouve le même symbole que sur sa cravate. Il porte un pantalon gris foncé, de type jean, avec des baskets de ville blanches séparant la semelle avec une ligne rouge, il a les cheveux brun-clairs, visiblement rêches, avec un épis massif et incliné au centre. Ses yeux entre l'ocre et l'olive sont décorés d'un symbole plus clair, semblable à celui qui se retrouve sur la cravate de Junko Enoshima. Son visage est assez sérieux et semble presque un peu dur par moment. Pendant son temps à l’Académie Kibôgamine, Hajime portait un uniforme classique, qui était un costume noir, et une chemise blanche, tenue identique à celle d'Izuru Kamukura. Personnalité Hajime est un protagoniste bien différent de Makoto Naegi. Il est assez réservé, mais sans que ce soit de la timidité. Plutôt, Hajime tendra à être assez cynique, cachant ses commentaires cinglants dans ses pensées pour ne pas froisser son interlocuteur. Hajime a quelques difficultés avec les relations sociales et ne considère que difficilement quelqu'un comme un ami. Il sera assez pessimiste, précautionneux et doutera facilement du bon déroulement d'une situation. Cependant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier clairement quelques personnes, parfois sans comprendre pourquoi (c'est le cas avec Nagito Komaeda par exemple). Il apprend à s'ouvrir aux autres durant la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel, mais reste toujours assez sec, facilement ennuyé et parfois même un peu agressif. Malgré tout, Hajime est un personnage qui fait beaucoup d'efforts, jusqu'à s'épuiser mentalement parfois. Face à une situation tendue, il fera de son mieux pour aider les autres et se montrer utile, ou juste tenter de appréhender les choses au delà de son domaine de compréhension. Hajime a quand même des limites assez définies, si les choses deviennent trop tendues, seul, il ne parviendra pas à y faire face, et succombera à la pression, on peut aussi voir que la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel lui a appris à ne pas tout gérer seul, et de se reposer parfois sur les autres. Hajime n'est pas le protagoniste le plus intelligent ou le plus doué, mais semble avoir une forme d'autorité naturelle qui le fait être respecté et écouté notamment durant les procès de classe. Cependant, s'il est contesté, il aura tendance à se braquer et paniquer un peu. Il semble vouloir aussi cacher une partie de lui-même, ou juste paraître mieux qu'il pense être, par exemple, en japonais son dialecte est moins formel que celui de Makoto Naegi, et plus "vulgaire", laissant supposer qu'il veut se montrer comme assez détendu et confiant, alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Il est assez droit et semble aimer les quelques responsabilités que lui offrent ses camarades, même s'il reste assez anxieux de ne pas être à la hauteur. Hajime est assez terre-à-terre la plupart du temps, sauf pour certains sujets où il a la subjectivité la plus totale (nottament son rapport aux talents), ce qui le rend totalement susceptible de flancher face au désespoir semé par Junko Enoshima. Dans Danganronpa 3 : Désespoir, on apprend qu'Hajime était un élève renfermé, complexé au possible de son manque de talent ou d'utilité pour le monde, et voulait être quelqu'un de totalement nouveau. Il est encore plus froid que dans Super Danganronpa 2, et plus sensible, ce qui le rend aussi influençable et manipulable. Histoire Avant la Tragédie Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Hajime admirait l'Académie Kibôgamine, et rêvait de l’intégrer. Pour lui, le talent définissait clairement la valeur d'une personne. Hajime s'est donc essayé à de nombreuses activités, sans succès, il ne s'éveillait à aucun talent particulier. Malgré tout, il a réussi à entrer à l'Académie grâce à la Reserve Course, une classe spéciale fondée l'année de son arrivé pour engranger de l'argent. Sa famille n'ayant pas assez de moyens pour lui payer plus d'une année, il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans les classes principales. Il a donc fait de son mieux pour exceller, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son profil était donc idéal pour la réalisation du Projet Kamukura, mis en place en secret par l'Académie Kibôgamine, qui cherchait un cobaye sans talent, prêt à donner toute son identité pour devenir un être presque parfait. Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine - Désespoir Épisode 01 - Rebonjour, Académie Kibôgamine Hajime est vu pour la première fois près de la fontaine, entrain de se rappeler les moqueries de ses anciens camarades sur le fait qu'il n'ait aucun talent, mais rêve de rejoindre l’Académie Kibôgamine. Ici, il rencontre Chiaki Nanami par hasard, entrain de jouer sur sa GameGirl. Hajime reconnaît le jeu auquel elle joue, et s'en suit une courte discussion où Chiaki, enthousiaste d'avoir rencontré un autre joueur, lui promet de le revoir en lui apportant de nouveaux jeux-vidéos. Hajime rencontre aussi Chisa Yukizome et l'Ultime Imposteur à cet endroit, qui étaient à la recherche de Chiaki. Même si leurs apparences sont assez comiques, cette entrevue laisse Hajime assez envieux, ce à quoi réagit Chiaki en lui disant que, sans talent, il est libre de pouvoir être qu'il veut, réconfortant un peu Hajime. Épisode 02 - Mon Cœur des plus Impurs pour Vous Hajime aperçoit à nouveau Chisa, au même endroit, qui vient lui poser quelques questions sur la Reserve Course. Il lui explique alors qu'il ne se sent pas vraiment prêt à accepter le Projet Kamukura, même s'il se voit comme totalement inutile et pitoyable à cet instant. Chisa essaie de la convaincre que croire en lui est le plus important pour réussir, et non le talent, mais sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle retourne par la suite à sa classe. Il est ensuite approché par Kazuo Tengan, un des responsables du Projet Kamukura, qui semble faire la communication entre Hajime et les autres auteurs. Kazuo lui affirme qu'il peut refuser de participer au projet s'il veut, et qu'il a bien le choix, mais Hajime reste confus, entre sa peur du projet, et l'envie de devenir meilleur. Épisode 03 - Un Adieu à tous les Futurs Hajime déclare au début de cet épisode que son seul souhait est de devenir quelqu'un de talentueux, qui pourrait être fier de lui, mais qu'il n'est qu'un étudiant normal, sans rien de particulier, sans identité quelconque. Durant la pause déjeuner, alors qu'Hajime réfléchit à sa décision car l'échéance arrive, Natsumi Kuzuryû s'approche de lui pour lui demander pourquoi il regarde toujours avec insistance le bâtiment des classes principales. Il apprend, après qu'elle se soit présentée, qu'ils ont un but commun, mais qu'elle, à la différence d'Hajime, serait prête à tout pour pouvoir devenir une étudiante dans les classes principales. Il va ensuite à son rendez-vous à la fontaine pour retrouver Chiaki, comme d'habitude. Cette dernière remarque qu'il n'est pas concentré aujourd'hui, et que son moral semble assez bas. Il lui demande comment elle réagirait si elle perdait son talent aux jeux, et perdait tout le temps. Elle lui répond, sans trop réfléchir, que cela lui importerait peu, car ce sont les souvenirs liés aux jeux qu'elle aime, plus que la victoire. Une nouvelle scène suit, où Hajime est vu entrain d'empêcher Satô de frapper Natsumi. Il suit après Natsumi, pour lui expliquer que si elle continue à chercher des ennuis à Satô, et par extension à Mahiru Koizumi, elle risquerait d'être expulsée de l'Académie, sans pouvoir jamais réaliser son rêve. S'inspirant des mots de Chiaki, il lui dit que le talent ne fait pas tout, et qu'elle pourrait rester proche de son frère sans avoir à être digne de lui à tous prix, mais Natsumi lui répond que quelqu'un avec aucun talent ne devrait pas avoir le droit de fréquenter une personne exceptionnelle. Ces mots marquent profondément Hajime, qui décide finalement d'accepter de servir de cobaye au Projet Kamukura. C'est le dernière fois qu'Hajime voit Natsumi, qui est retrouvée morte quelques jours plus tard dans la salle de musique. Quelques jours plus tard, Hajime entend une conversation entre Satô et Mahiru sur la mort de Natsumi. Il tente de parler à sa camarade, pour en apprendre plus sur cet événement, mais Satô ment sur son implication, déclarant que Natsumi a probablement juste abandonné ses rêves. Cela énerve Hajime, qui lui affirme que Natsumi n'avait pas du tout perdu espoir, et que jamais elle n'aurait abandonné si facilement. Cela est aussi sa dernière rencontre avec Satô, qui sera assassinée par Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû par vengeance. Alors qu'il veut questionner directement Mahiru, Hajime se fait arrêter par Jûzô Sakakura qui le propulse sur le sol en se moquant de lui, car il est un étudiant bien trop banal pour espérer rentrer dans ce bâtiment. Chisa arrive à ce moment là pour l'aider, mais Hajime, totalement agacé, refuse cette aide et repart de son côté. L'échéance arrive et Hajime doit prendre sa décision. A la vue de ces derniers jours, il accepte de participer au projet Kamukura, et est revu, plus tard, entouré de nombreuses personnes inconnues, prêt à être opéré. Épisode 05 - Le Début de la Fin Hajime est vu, allongé dans un lit, habillé d'un linge d'opération, entrain de penser aux mots de Jûzô, et à sa dernière rencontre avec Chiaki. Un scientifique arrive pour l'informer que l'opération va commencer sous-peu, puis il est revu dans une capsule, alors qu'on lui affirme qu'il ne sentira rien, mais sera un peu confus au réveil. Hajime imagine une dernière fois le fait qu'il pourra être fier d'être vu aux côtés de Chiaki, en le méritant cette fois-ci, avant que ses yeux deviennent rouge, et que sa conscience s'envole pour de bon. Épisode 11 - Au revoir, Académie Kibôgamine Hajime est vu dans la simulation créée par la Fondation Futur, aux côtés de Nagito Komaeda, entrain de se présenter à cette version de Chiaki Nanami. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Bienvenue sur l'Île Dangan ! Panique au Voyage Scolaire Palpitant ?! Hajime est vu pour la première fois entrain de se présenter devant le bâtiment principal de l'Académie Kibôgamine, en entrant, il perd rapidement connaissance. En se réveillant, il se retrouve face à une porte menant dans une salle de classe, où il fait la rencontre de ses futurs camarades de la classe 77-B. Un robot en forme de lapin, Usami, arrive pour les téléporter sur une île tropicale appelée Île Jabberwock. La scène suivante se passe sur l'île, où Hajime se réveille à nouveau en faisant face à Nagito Komaeda, qui semble s'inquiéter pour lui. Hajime est apparemment le dernier à se réveiller, et les autres sont- déjà partis visiter l'île. Nagito l'accompagne alors se présenter aux autres. Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de son talent. Un peu après, les étudiants se rassemblent à la plage, pour profiter de leur voyage, bien que toujours un peu confus, mais le ciel s'assombrit directement. Une voix se fait entendre, et leur demande de la retrouver au parc, sur l'île centrale de Île Jabberwock. Usami panique, et part en avance. Une fois arrivés, ils font la connaissance de Monokuma, l'auto-proclamé directeur de l'Académie Kibôgamine, et les introduit au concept de Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel. Usami, impuissante, se fait changer en Monomi, et ainsi début le nouvel Assassinat Mutuel, où pouvoir rentrer chez soi signifie tuer quelqu'un, sans se faire découvrir en temps que coupable. Chapitre 1 - Destination Désespoir Près de la piscine, Hajime prend connaissance des règles instaurées par Monokuma dans son Monopad.' '''Il rentre dans sa cabine, frustré et anxieux des événements à venir, et tente de trouver le sommeil. Les élèves se retrouvent à la cafétéria, et l'Ultime Imposteur, sous le déguisement de Byakuya Togami, un d'entre-eux, affirme qu'il deviendra leur chef et que, temps qu'il sera en vie, aucun d'entre eux ne sera victime de ce jeu morbide. Un peu perplexe au début à cause de son comportement plutôt agressif, ils acceptent finalement tous de laisser ce rôle à Byakuya. Le soir même, Monokuma les informe qu'un traitre est dissimilé parmi eux, pour briser leur esprit d'équipe et les encourager à passer à l'action. Il les informe aussi qu'ils ont perdu la mémoire, et leur propose de leur redonner la mémoire si jamais quelqu'un lance le jeu. Byakuya s'interpose, en ordonnant à tout le monde de ne pas se faire avoir, et d'aller se reposer, ce qui convainc à moitié seulement les participants. Le lendemain, il propose d'organiser une soirée entre-eux, où tout le monde devrait participer. Ensemble, ils décident de préparer le bâtiment abandonné voisin, Teruteru Hanamura est chargé de la cuisine, alors que Nagito est tiré au sort pour nettoyer l'endroit. Tout le monde se sépare, jusqu'à la fête, où chacun sera présent sauf Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû. Byakuya vérifie qu'Hajime ne porte aucun objet dangereux sur lui à son arrivée, et lui demande de vérifier une dernière fois avec lui que tout est en ordre. Hajime l’accompagne, et profite de cette situation pour discuter avec Byakuya, et en apprendre plus sur lui. Après cela, Teruteru arrive pour leur demander de laisser sa cuisine tranquille, et affirme qu'il manquait un pic à brochette dans cette salle, qu'il n'a jamais trouvé. Tout le monde se rassemble alors dans le hall, sauf le cuisinier, Peko Pekoyama et Chiaki Nanami, pour profiter de la soirée. Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent et la panique s'installe. Une fois le courant retrouvé, le cadavre de l'Utilme Imposteur est retrouvé sous une des tables, empalé ça et là à la poitrine. Tous encore sous le choc, Monokuma apparaît en déclarant que les festivités sont ouvertes. Il offre la ''Monokuma File comprenant les informations sur la mort de Byakuya. Finalement, ils se décident à enquêter. Nagito accompagne Hajime tout au long de ces recherches, en l'aidant et lui donnant des pistes de réflexion, ce qu'Hajime apprécie grandement. Ils découvrent, par exemple, que Byakuya avait reçu une lettre de menace, disant qu'un crime serait commis le soir-même, d'où l'initiative de rassembler tout le monde pour pouvoir les surveiller. Quand le premier procès de classe débute, Hajime est mené petit à petit à penser que Nagito pourrait être coupable, ce à quoi il répond en dévoilant une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, qui choque toutes les personnes présentes. Finalement, ils parviennent à élucider l'affaire et comprendre que Teruteru est le coupable, mais qu'il a été presque poussé à l'acte par Nagito. Hajime se sent trahi de lui avoir fait confiance, et sort du procès extrêmement dégoûté et ennuyé de cette situation. Chapitre 2 - Mer et Punition'', Pêché et Noix de Coco Hajime se réveille et retourne retrouver ses camarades à la cafétéria, où il apprend que Nagito est introuvable. Toujours perturbé par les révélations de la veille, ne réagit pas trop à cette annonce, qui le met plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Ils apprennent qu'il ont accès à une nouvelle partie de l'île, car Monomi a réussi à défier une des ''Monokumabeast qui bloquait les entrées des autres zones. En explorant, ils découvrent des ruines mystérieuses, avec les kanjis 未来 (litt. Futur) gravés à l'entrée. Monokuma arrive, pour leur parler de l'organisation des World Ender, qui a pour but de détruire le monde, et affirme que lui et Monomi sont incapables d'entrer dans ces ruines. Le lendemain, Hajime est informé que Nagito a été enfermé par Kazuichi Sôda et Nekomaru Nidai, pour éviter un danger potentiel. Il est chargé par Mahiru Koizumi d'aller le nourrir, ce qu'il fait avec résistance. Il rencontre Nagito, dans la salle où est mort l’Ultime Imposteur, attaché au sol, dans état assez pitoyable. Malgré sa situation, Nagito plaisante quand même, ce qui à la don de perdre Hajime encore plus, qui coupe court à la conversation pour éviter de se faire avoir une seconde fois par lui. Hajime sort, agacé et aliéné de cette entrevue calamiteuse. Cette nuit là, Monokuma présente son nouveau motif, un jeu d'arcade appelé Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, inspiré de la franchise Twilight Syndrome ''(article anglais). Monokuma encourage tout le monde à y jouer, car sinon, quelqu'un pourrait le faire à l'insu des autres et avoir un avantage pour commettre un meurtre. Le jour suivant, Hajime qui accompagnait Kazuichi au Dîner pour aller à la plage avec d'autres personnes, rencontre Fuyuhiko, qui passe avec une enveloppe dans les mains. A peine il a le temps de l'interroger qu'il est déjà parti, en profitant de l'arrivée de Mikan Tsumiki et Ibuki Mioda, ce qu'Hajime décide d'ignorer. Il apperçoit rapidement Hiyoko Saionji, passer en courant, larmes aux yeux, et kimono presque défait, ce qui le laisse assez perplexe. Plusieurs personnes les rejoignent, comme Chiaki , Sonia Nevermind, Peko trempée, ou Akane Owari tâchée de sang, toutes en maillot de bain. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, le cri de Kazuichi se fait entendre depuis la maison en bord de mer. Hajime le rejoint, et découvre la cadavre de Mahiru, adossé à l'une des portes, crâne fracturé. Hajime est principalement accompagné de Chiaki lors de cette enquête, mais est aussi rapidement assisté par Akane, Mikan et Sonia dans leurs domaines d’expertise respectifs. Il rencontre à nouveau Nagito, qui prétend avoir été libéré par Monomi, mais n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à s'occuper de son cas, Hajime continue ses recherches. Hajime va jouer à ''Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, et découvre une fin cachée avec l'aide de Chiaki. Hajime parvient à comprendre que le jeu d'arcade de Monokuma dépeignait une situation qui est vraiment arrivée à ses camarades, qui impliquait directement, entre autres, Mahiru et Fuyuhiko. Cependant, ils concluent ensemble que Peko est la tueuse, ayant revêtis le masque de Sparkling Justice, un tueur en série qui ne choisi pour victime que des coupables de crimes en tout genre. Ils apprennent par la suite que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie, faite pour innocenter Fuyuhiko, qui avait ordonné le meurtre à Peko, qui était en réalité au service de Fuyuhiko depuis toujours. Monokuma juge quand même Peko coupable, et elle se fait exécuter. Chapitre 3 - Piégés par l'Odeur de l'Océan Après le procès, Hajime tombe sur l'autel qu'Hiyoko a mis en place pour honorer la mémoire de Mahiru. Au début persuadé que c'est une blague de mauvais goût, ne sait pas où donner de la tête. Finalement, il commence à comprendre les intentions d'Hiyoko, et laisse l'autel là où il est. Les participants encore en vie visitent la troisième île, où Hajime trouve un dossier sur la Tragédie, dans un des ordinateurs de l'Elec Avem (litt. "L'Avenue Electrique). Arrivé à l'hôpital, il retrouve Fuyuhiko, blessé des événements de la veille, mais bien en vie. Le lendemain matin, au rendez-vous matinal habituel, Fuyuhiko s'ouvre le ventre, action qu'il justifie par l'envie de se repentir de son comportement. Il est à nouveau emmené à l'hôpital. Hajime est, bien sûr, surpris de cette action, mais aussi du fait que les efforts de Fuyuhiko pour devenir un vrai membre du groupe soient aussi marqués. Ibuki organise une fête pour la récupération de Fuyuhiko, auquel il tient même à participer, à la satisfaction d'Hajime. Cependant, plus tard cette soirée là, Akane défie Monokuma en duel, ce qui résulte en un sacrifice de Nekomaru pour la sauver. L'ambiance revient donc au plus bas, et les routes des camarades se séparent pour la journée. A la cafétéria le jour suivant, Hajime fait face à quelques-uns de ses camarades, qui ont un comportement bien étrange. Il remarquent vite qu'ils sont tombés malades, et brûlants de fièvre. Nagito, Ibuki et Akane semble les seuls touchés par ce qu'appelle Monokuma la "Despair Disease" (litt. "Maladie du Désespoir"). Avec l'aide de Mikan, Hajime escorte les malades jusqu'à l'hôpital, où ils seront mis en quarantaine le temps des soins. Hajime reste avec Fuyuhiko en temps que garde à l'hôpital, pendant que Mikan s'occupent des malades, et les autre restent au Motel le plus proche, en évitant tout contact pour limiter la propagation de la maladie. Kazuichi parvient à mettre en place un système de radio pour aider les deux groupes à communiquer. Après deux jours passés comme cela, avec Hajime visitant de temps à autres les souffrants, il arrive, le matin du troisième jour, dans le hall de l'hôpital, où il voit le système de radio activé. Curieux, il regarde le message transmit, qui n'est autre qu'une personne en robe d'hôpital, sur le point de se pendre dans le Titty Typhoon, la salle de concert. Hajime accourt là bas à tout vitesse, mais il est déjà trop tard, le cadavre, Ibuki, est suspendu en plein centre de la scène. Dépité d'être arrivé trop tard, il va chercher les autres. En revenant avec Chiaki, Mikan et Fuyuhiko, il trouve les portes biens fermées, et doit forcer l'entrée. C'est en entrant qu'il voit qu'un cadavre supplémentaire se trouve dans la salle : celui d'Hiyoko, attachée à un pilier avec du ruban adhésif, gorge tranchée. Les autres arrivent après, les malades remis sur pieds, et l'enquête débute. Nagito s'approche d'Hajime, pour lui demander de le suivre jusqu'au cinéma, pour qu'il puisse voir le film projeté par Monokuma, The Wizard of Monomi , complément du motif. Il l'accompagne aussi un peu pendant ses recherches, mais Hajime est aussi aidé de Mikan, Gundham Tanaka et surtout Chiaki, qui a décidé de travailler seule sur cette affaire. Après un troisième procès, Hajime parvient à comprendre les mystère derrière cette affaire, et à déterminer l'identité du coupable, Mikan Tsumiki, non sans l'aide de ses deux adjuvants principaux, encore une fois d'une grande d'aide pour cette enquête. Il apprend que Mikan était, elle aussi, en fait touchée pas la maladie de Monokuma, et que ses symptômes lui faisaient recouvrir la mémoire. Mikan prétend donc avoir tué pour son grand amour, et se fait exécuter sans aucun regret. Cette affaire laisse un froid sur tout le groupe, mais Monokuma leur annonce que Nekomaru est de retour, sur pieds, et donc tout le monde se rassemble à la plage, heureux de retrouver leur ami. Chapitre 4 - Les Ultimes Robots rêvent-ils de mécanismes d'horloges ? Le jour suivant, Nagito lève quelques soupçons sur Hajime, en supposant qu'il est potentiellement le traitre, vu qu'il ne se souvient toujours pas de son talent. Certains commencent alors à douter de lui, comme Kazuichi, ce qui ennuie assez Hajime. Monomi leur donne accès à la quatrième île, qui ressemble à un parc d'attraction. Après la visite, le groupe gagne un dossier de la Fondation Futur, traitant de la vie Lycéenne de l'Assassinat Mutuel.' '''Il y apprennent, entre autre, qu'un autre Assassinat Mutuel s'est déroulé, dont Byakuya Togami était un survivant. Cela laisse le groupe assez confus qui, par la suite, se fait piéger dans la ''Fun House de Monokuma, qui est le nouveau motif. Dans ce bâtiment les participants sont enfermés, sans nourriture, ils devront survivre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se décide à tuer. Le groupe se sépare en deux, les garçons dans la Strawberry House (litt. "La Maison Fraise"), et les filles et Hajime dans la Grape House (litt. "La Maison Raisin"). Les chambres sont réparties au hasard, sauf pour Hajime, qui choisit de lui même de dormir dans une chambre délabrée pour remercier les filles de l'accueillir dans leurs dortoir, sinon il aurait dû loger dans le salon de la Strawberry House. Pour rendre cette condition encore plus précaire, Monokuma les force à l'exercice, tous les matins, à 7h, sachant qu'ils n'ont que les horloges des salons pour connaître l'heure, en organisant des séances de Tai Chi obligatoires. Très vite, la situation devient insupportable pour Hajime, qui devient très vite faible, et perd de plus en plus la raison, à tel point qu’il tente même d'entrer, à un moment, dans la Final Dead Room (litt. "Chambre Finale de la Mort"), une chambre mystérieuse, persuadé qu'elle contient de la nourriture ou un accès à l'extérieur. C'est Chiaki qui parvient à l'en empêcher juste à temps, en le raisonnant comme elle peut. Cette nuit là, le sommeil d'Hajime est léger, et perturbé. Il se réveille à un moment en entendant un bruit sourd mais, trop faible pour bouger, il se rendort rapidement. Le lendemain, il se retrouve avec les filles pour participer à la séance de Tai Chi, mais tombe sur le cadavre robotique de Nekomaru, écrasé sur le sol. L'ascenseur les menant à la Strawberry House est cassé, et son enquête se fait séparément de celle des garçons. Hajime utilise le téléphone de la Grape House pour communiquer avec Fuyuhiko de l'autre côté. Un peu plus tard, Nagito apparaît mystérieusement de son côté, sans trop expliqué d'où il vient ou ce qu'il a découvert. Cependant, Hajime remarque que son comportement avec lui a changé du tout au tout et, qu'il est bien plus froid avec lui que jamais auparavant. Nagito l'informe qu'il a découvert quel était le talent d'Hajime, ou plutôt, qu'il a découvert qu'il n'en avait aucun, et que ce n'était qu'un étudiant lambda, de la Reserve Course de l'Académie Kibôgamine. Cette information choque totalement Hajime, qui refuse d'y croire au début, persuadé qu'il avait un talent. Après l'avoir encore un peu plus critiqué pour ne pas être digne de des espoirs placés en lui, Hajime est laissé sans voix, quasiment scandalisé. Le procès se passe de façon assez laborieuse, et est presque entièrement mené par Nagito, qui a eu accès à beaucoup d'informations par rapport aux autres. Malgré son tout nouveau dégoût envers lui, Nagito aide quand même Hajime, qui n'a pas d'autres choix que de dépendre de lui. Finalement, la vérité est révélée grâce au témoignage de Fuyuhiko, et Gundham est déclaré coupable. Après avoir rapidement expliqué ses motivations, il est exécuté, en demandant à ses camarades de toujours tout faire pour continuer à vivre. Chapitre 5 - Souriez à l'Espoir au nom du Désespoir Hajime reste très ennuyé de cette découverte sur son identité. Cet accablement l'accompagne alors qu'il fait le tour de la nouvelle île disponible. Kazuichi découvre un e-mail dans l'usine, décrivant l'histoire de la destruction du monde, mais il refuse d'y croire, en disant à Hajime que ce n'est probablement qu'un mauvais scénario de manga. Le groupe propose de mettre en place un plan pour capturer à nouveau Nagito, qui semble de plus en plus instable, auquel Hajime accepte avec un air désapprobateur. Il réalise rapidement que Nagito est déjà au courant, mais trop tard, et une explosion détruit le salon de l'île principale, là où il devait être supposément attrapé. Nagito s'en va calmement après ça, terrifiant Hajime au passage, qui n'arrive vraiment pas à le comprendre. Plus tard, Nagito affirme qu'il a en sa possession de quoi faire exploser l'île entière, et que, si le traitre ne vient pas à lui, alors il agira en conséquence. Un peu plus tard, il découvre le cadavre de Nagito dans l'entrepôt, totalement mutilé, après un incendie. L'enquête commence alors, Hajime assez écœuré de cette affaire, mais prêt à la résoudre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Accompagné de Chiaki, ils découvrent plusieurs informations sur les motivations de Nagito, mais aussi le journal intime de Monomi, contenant quelques détails étonnants. Pendant le procès, Hajime parvient à conclure, après avoir envisagé un suicide, que Nagito n'aurait pas pu se contenter de cela. En repensant à tout ce qu'il sait sur lui, et ses croyances, il soulève l'hypothèse, avec Chiaki, d'un meurtre involontaire fait par le traitre. A l'aide du journal de Monomi qui contient le fait qu'Hajime avait voulu entrer dans la Final Dead Room, ce que seul Chiaki pouvait savoir, il découvre l'identité du traitre, et donc aussi du coupable. Au début trop touché par cette révélation pour la communiquer aux autres, il est finalement encouragé par Chiaki de dévoiler la vérité. Tout le monde comprend alors que Chiaki est la traitresse, et elle fini exécutée après avoir été accusée de ce crime accidentel. Hajime est totalement dévasté de la perte de Chiaki, mais aussi de Nagito, en une seule journée, et fini par rentrer dans sa cabine, totalement épuisé. Ses pensées deviennent alors très lentes, et Hajime sombre dans un désespoir sans précédent. Chapitre 6 - C'est la Fin, Adieu, Académie de Désespoir Malgré tout, Hajime reste assez déterminé à ne pas mourir maintenant. Avec les autres survivants, il a finalement accès aux ruines, où se trouvent plusieurs informations sur leur passé, mais aussi les événements qui se déroulent dans le monde extérieur. Après plusieurs révélations, et même être parvenu à entrer en contact avec Alter Ego et Makoto Naegi, de la Fondation Futur, le groupe fait face à Monokuma, et son ultime choix. Hajime réussi à révéler l'identité d'Alter Ego Junko, virus du programme dans lequel ils se trouvent. Les camarades doivent pour cela accepter le fait qu'il était des Vestiges de Désespoir, serviteurs de Junko Enoshima durant la Tragédie, et principalement pour Hajime, qu'il a cessé d'exister au profit d'Izuru Kamukura, une entité illégitime née pour définir la talent lui-même, qui aurait tué une classe entière de l'Académie Kibôgamine. Ces faits ont faillis laisser Junko prendre le dessus sur eux. Au plus profond de leur désespoir, la classe songe à abandonner, jusqu'à ce qu'une version de Chiaki apparaisse devant les yeux d'Hajime pour le persuader d'aller de l'avant, et de créer le futur qui leur convient. Les mots de son amis parviennent à l'encourager, et Hajime réussi à convaincre ses amis qu'ils ont le choix, tous ensemble, de forger le futur qu'ils souhaitent. Ils activent alors l'Arrêt Forcé, qui surprime totalement le programme, et Junko avec, au risque de disparaître eux-aussi. Hajime se rassemble autour de ses camarades, et ils se promettent de se rétablir une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient. Ensemble, ils s'effacent du programme, en célébrant une dernière fois leur amitié. Épilogue - Le Jour d'avant le Futur Hajime est revu, entrain de regarder le bateau de la Fondation Futur s'en aller de leur île, alors que lui et les survivants ont décidé de rester ici. Il accepte son passé, mais choisi de vivre avec pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le futur dès maintenant. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Hajime apparaît en temps qu'antagoniste principal. Il a son apparence classique, mais les yeux d'Izuru Kamukura, avec une personnalité qui lui ressemble plus aussi. Il s’autoproclame "The World Destroyer" (litt. "Les Destructeur du Monde"). Petit à petit, il élimine les versions oniriques des camarades de Nagito Komaeda, pour détruire cette illusion et le réveiller de sa torpeur. Après une confrontation où Nagito retrouve ses esprits, cette version d'Hajime fini son travail. Le vrai Nagito se réveille, sourire aux lèvres devant Hajime, qui lui annonce que tous les autres attendent de le revoir. Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine - Futur Épisode 06 - Aucun Homme n'est une Île Hajime est vu, de dos, à la fin de l'épisode, devant plusieurs bateaux de la Fondation Futur. Sa personnalité semble être celle d'Izuru Kamukura alors qu'il annonce que la situation est ennuyante. Épisode 12 - C'est toujours le plus sombre Hajime est revu après les crédits, entrain d'avancer dans l'entrée principale, par delà les corps des membres de la Fondation Futur contrôlés par Ryôta Mitarai, qu'il semble avoir tué lui-même. Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine - Espoir Hajime est vu dans cet arc aux côtés de tous ses camarades de la classe 77-B. Chaque membre est sorti de son coma, et tous ont été sauvés par Hajime et les autres survivants. Au début de l'épisode, les anciens Vestiges du Désespoir sont séparés en petits groupes, Hajime lui, progresse seul. Ils se dirigent tous à l'endroit où se trouve Mitarai, qui s'apprête à diffuser au monde entier la vidéo d'Espoir qu'il a créé. Une fois sur place, ils réussissent à convaincre Mitarai d'arrêter, et lui propose de les rejoindre. Ils repartent tous en direction de l'Île Jabberwock, ayant acceptés d'être tenus responsables du Dernier Assassinat Mutuel, pour éviter une implosion de la Fondation Futur. Sur le chemin du retour, Hajime semble faire face à une version de Chiaki Nanami similaire à celle de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, qui lui souri. Elle lui explique qu'elle a été créée pour surveiller leur avancée dans le programme, et que c'est l'envie de ses camarades de la revoir une dernière fois qui lui a donné cette apparence. Elle ajoute qu'avoir réussi à faire tout cela relève presque du miracle, ce à quoi Hajime répond que cette fin n'est pas si mal. Alors qu'il regarde le Soleil se lever, Chiaki lui rappelle qu'ils sont maîtres de leur futur. Hajime est ensuite appelé par Nagito Komaeda, laissant Chiaki disparaître petit à petit. Relations Chiaki Nanami Chiaki était l'une des seules amies d'Hajime pendant son année dans la Reserve Course de l'Académie Kibôgamine. Une des raisons pour laquelle il a voulu participer au Projet Kamukura était car il ne se voyait pas digne d'elle. Souvent, leur rendez-vous près de la fontaine après les cours se terminaient en session de jeux, ou moment où Chiaki disait à Hajime d'être fier de lui, et qu'il pouvait tenter bien plus de choses que n'importe qui, s'il le voulait, talent ou non. Après la disparition d'Hajime, Chiaki continue de venir à chaque rendez-vous, espérant le retrouver, et demande parfois de ses nouvelles si quelqu'un est susceptible de l'avoir vu. Plus tard, alors qu'elle est sur le point de mourir face à Izuru, la personnalité endormie d'Hajime semble se manifester quelques secondes, alors qu'Izuru verse une larme qu'il ne comprend pas. Hajime et Chiaki font partis des élèves les plus proches pendant la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel. Ils sont un support mutuel l'un pour l'autre, et aussi une source de conseils et réconfort. Dans le Chapitre 4, c'est Chiaki qui empêche Hajime d'entrer dans la Final Dead Room ''(litt. ''"Chambre Finale de la Mort"), alors qu'il était sous une pression qui l'a presque fait craquer, et se mettre en danger pour rien. Chiaki est souvent le partenaire favori d'Hajime pour les enquêtes ou pour le supporter en procès, et il est très dépendant de son jugement. Inversement, Hajime est un présence agréable pour Chiaki, qui n'a pas peur de s'endormir à ses côtés, preuve de confiance totale. Dans ses temps libres, Hajime escorte même Chiaki jusqu'à sa cabine après qu'elle se soit endormie. Lors de l'avant dernier procès du jeu, Hajime est la personne la plus touchée par la révélation sur l'identité de Chiaki. En comprenant qu'elle est la traitresse, et donc qu'elle sera probablement exécutée pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas voulu commettre, Hajime est dévasté. Ce sentiment est encore plus amplifié quand Chiaki le supplie de dévoiler lui même la vérité aux autres, donnant l'impression à Hajime de vendre et tuer Chiaki de ses propres mains. Si Chiaki l'encourage à faire cela, c'est justement par sa confiance en lui, car elle sait qu'il est capable de voir à travers les mensonges de Monokuma. S'ajoute à cela l'envie d'être proche d'Hajime une dernière fois, même si elle se rend bien compte de la difficulté qu'il a à accepter la vérité, et encore plus de devoir l'admettre devant tous les autres. Lui faire dire ces propres mots est aussi un moyen de s'assurer qu'Hajime embrasse la vérité, et puisse aller de l'avant. Quand Chiaki réapparait mystérieusement devant Hajime lors du dernier procès, il est sous-entendu que la personne qu'il ait dû voir soit celle qu'il considère comme la plus proche de lui, étant donné que les autres survivants ont vécu une expérience similaire, avec la personne les concernant. Pendant ses temps-libres, la relation entre Hajime et Chiaki se développe pour devenir une vraie amitié. Leurs discussions passent de peu sérieuses à amicales, voire joueuses. Parfois, leurs discussions deviennent plus importantes, et ils se réconfortent si besoin (principalement Chiaki qui aide Hajime). Nagito Komaeda Nagito est la première personne que rencontre Hajime lors de la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel. Hajime apprécie beaucoup Nagito, qu'il trouve assez doux, et sympathique. Naturellement, il lui fait confiance et est plus que soulagé de l'avoir en partenaire d'enquête après le premier meurtre. A partir de ce moment là, Nagito dévoile un tout nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, qui déstabilise au plus au point Hajime, qui se sent, quelque part, trahi. Il essaie après d'éviter Nagito, en l'ignorant totalement. Hajime reste très curieux de lui, et accepte de l'écouter et le suivre si jamais il est dans le besoin. Si Hajime se trouve dans une impasse, et que Chiaki ne peut pas l'aider, il se tourne automatiquement vers Nagito, qui, parfois, vient vers lui de lui-même. Durant ses temps-libres, le schéma se répète aussi, Hajime tente d'en apprendre plus sur Nagito, et de le comprendre, mais prend peur à un certain moment, en fini par fuir de son côté (c'est parfois Nagito qui fuit en premier). Malgré tout, les deux sont très proches, même si Hajime refuse de l'admettre, et sont amis à leur façon. C'est pour cela qu'Hajime s'inquiète pour lui lorsqu'il tombe malade pendant le Chapitre 3, ou, qu'avec Chiaki Nanami, ils parviennent à résoudre l'affaire de sa mort, en se fiant à leur compréhension du personnage. Après les événements de la Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel, Hajime apprend à être moins rebuté par les actions de Nagito, et même à exprimer plus concrètement ses sentiments d'inquiétude ou son attachement pour lui. Ils deviennent officiellement amis, et Nagito semble plus serein en sa présence qu'avant, comme on peut le voir dans Danganronpa 3 - Espoir, à la façon dont Nagito lui parle. Kazuichi Soda Hajime est un ami très proche de Kazuichi, presque son meilleur ami. Il l'appelle son "soul friend" (litt. "ami d'âme"), terme qu'il utilise seulement pour référer à Hajime. Même si Hajime est souvent ennuyé par Kazuichi, il semble le considérer comme un bon ami aussi. S'ils sont assez complices tout le long du jeu, Kazuichi se détourne de lui à leur arrivée dans la Fun House, croyant qu'Hajime est probablement le traitre, et qu'il les a mené dans ce piège de Monokuma. Il oublie cependant assez vite ses soupçons pour blâmer Nagito comme à son habitude. Ils redeviennent amis par la suite. Pendant ses temps-libre, Kazuichi explique, entre autre, la raison de son apparence atypique, mais cela ne semble pas vraiment émouvoir Hajime. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû Après le Chapitre 2 de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hajime et Fuyuhiko s'entendent mieux, alors que Fuyuhiko essaie de s'ouvrir aux autres. Ce sont les deux seuls qui acceptent de rester dans l'hôpital durant le chapitre 3, au risque de tomber malade, et, naturellement, se rapprochent en conséquence. Même si Fuyuhiko ne l'admet pas vraiment, il considère Hajime comme un ami très proche. Durant ses temps-libres, Fuyuhiko surnomme Hajime "l'Ultime Conseiller", étant donné qu'il l'aide toujours avec ses problèmes. Dans leur dernier temps-libre ils font ensemble un rituel japonais, où s'échanger des coupes de saké (les sakazuki ) signifie jurer une loyauté éternelle à l'autre, qui est devient alors un frère symbolique. Sonia Nevermind Sonia apprécie grandement Hajime. Quand, durant le dernier procès, chaque survivant voit ou entend la personne la plus proche d'eux leur parler, c'est la voix d'Hajime que Sonia semble entendre, montrant qu'elle a une confiance absolue en lui. Sonia partage souvent les émotions d'Hajime, étant la deuxième plus touchée par la mort de Chiaki. Les deux se rapprochent beaucoup pendant la seconde moitié de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, notamment dans la Fun House. '' Pendant ses temps-libres, Sonia dit à Hajime qu'elle pense qu'il est le héros d'une des prophéties de son royaume, et qu'il apporterait la joie au Novoselic. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui propose de visiter son pays pour devenir dirigeant à ses côtés, une fois leur voyage terminé. Akane Owari Akane et Hajime ne sont pas très proches pendant l'histoire principale de ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''Cependant, Akane semble faire confiance à Hajime et plutôt écouter ses opinions. Les deux se rapprochent plus pendant les temps-libres d'Akane, où Hajime est assez surpris et horrifié d'en apprendre plus sur son passé, assez tragique, ce qu'Akane ne comprend pas vraiment. Les deux sont des personnes très différentes, mais qui, au final, deviennent de bons amis. Hajime semble assez amusé du tempérament explosif d'Akane, et elle semble parfois s'inquiéter pour lui, à la manière d'une grande-sœur, en lui demandant qu'il mange assez, par exemple. Ultime Imposteur Même s'ils passent peu de temps ensemble dans l'histoire principale, Hajime apprécie beaucoup l'Ultime Imposteur. Il compati en apprenant une partie de son passé, et admire grandement ses capacités de leadership. Ce sentiment semble assez réciproque, car l'Ultime Imposteur a assez confiance en Hajime pour lui dévoiler ces parties de son passé. Pendant ses temps-libres, Hajime semble vouloir essayer de se confier à lui, et trouve un certain réconfort dans ses mots. L'imposteur commence à révèler sa véritable identité à Hajime, qui lui assure que leur relation est assez sérieuse pour qu'il continue de le considérer lui comme un ami malgré tout. Même si Hajime ne sait pas tout sur lui à ce moment là, l'imposteur semble être soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qu'il puisse être honnête. Peko Pekoyama Hajime est assez impressioné du comportement Peko, cependant, ils interargissent peu. Durant ses temps-libres, Hajime aide Peko à apprendre à sourire à nouveau. Elle se confie à lui, montrant une certaine confiance de son côté, qui satisfait Hajime. Cette proximité lui laisse même penser que Peko pourrait être intéressée romantiquement par lui, ce qui serait réciproque. Hajime apprend cependant que ce n'est pas le cas, et, même s'il est un peu bléssé, il reste heureux de pouvoir aider Peko. Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru est souvent vue dans l'histoire principale entrain de diputer Hajime, comme elle peut le faire avec d'autres personnages. Elle le voit cependant comme un des garçons sur qui elle peut le plus compter, et lui confie de temps à autres quelques demandes. Pendant ses temps-libres, Mahiru semble avoir des sentiments romantiques à l'égard d'Hajime, qui n'ont pas vraiment l'air réciproques. Hajime la voit cependant comme une bonne amie. Mikan Tsumiki Mikan est souvent assez nerveuse quand Hajime vient lui parler, car elle a du mal à concevoir le fait qu'Hajime ne lui veuille aucun mal, comme la plupart des gens qui l'abordent. Même s'il se contente de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, Hajime a parfois un peu pitié de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Les temps-libres de Mikan, Hajime en apprend un peu plus sur elle, et essaie de l'aider. Hiyoko Saionji Hiyoko apprécie Hajime, plus qu'elle ne le montre en général. Hajime n'a pas peur de lui reprocher par moment son comportement, ce qui agace Hiyoko, et en même temps, semble la rendre curieuse du personnage. Hiyoko développe un lien fraternel avec Hajime pendant ses temps-libres, en lui parlant de sa vie, ou en se plaignant parfois à lui. Hajime semble assez attendri par cela, et accepte cette relation avec plaisir. Gundham Tanaka Gundham semble vouloir se rapprocher d'Hajime à quelques moments dans l'histoire, sans qu'Hajime s'en rende vraiment compte. Gundham essaie de ne pas l'avouer, et de donner l'impression qu'il n'a que faire d'Hajime. Hajime lui, l'ignorer la plupart du temps, et le trouve parfois un peu bizarre. Pendant ses temps-libres, Gundham semble sentir quelque chose en Hajime, qu'il décrit comme une "identité inconue". De ce fait, Gundham reste assez méfiant d'Hajime, mais est clairement impressioné par sa force mentale, et ses soi disant pouvoirs. Ils finissent par se serrer la main pour sceller leur amitié. Nekomaru Nidai Hajime n'est pas particulièrement proche de Nekomaru dans l'histoire principale, même si Nekomaru semble bien l'apprécier. Il voit en Hajime un certain potentiel à exploiter, et, dans son ''Island Mode, peut même considérer ce ressenti comme romantique. Quand les deux se retrouvent ensemble à se balader dans la Fun House dans le Chapitre 4 de Danganronpa 2, Nekomaru ne semble pas mal à l'aise du tout, comme pourrait l'être Hajime. Ibuki Mioda Même s'il est parfois un peu dépassé par ses actions, Hajime semble considérer Ibuki comme une bonne amie. Pendant ses temps-libres, Ibuki essaie d'aider Hajime à se souvenir de son talent, en faisant mille-et-une chose avec lui. Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte au début mais, une fois qu'Ibuki lui explique, Hajime est assez touché par l'attention. Teruteru Hanamura Hajime n'est pas vraiment proche de Teruteru, et est un peu mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement par moment. Néanmoins, il reconnait son talent, et l'apprécie grandement. Pendant ses temps-libres, Hajime apprend à s'habituer à Teruteru, et les deux forment une amitié. Natsumi Kuzuryû Hajime se rapproche un peu de Natsumi pendant sa vie à l'Académie Kibôgamine. Leurs points de vue sur le talent convergent, et ils partagent des objectifs communs. Plusieurs fois, l'un se confie à l'autre. C'est en grande partie grâcé à Natsumi qu'Hajime a pris la décision de participer au Projet Kamukura. Même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement amis, ils semblaient s'apprécier. Trivia * Si la prononciation japonaise du prénom Hajime (はじめ) veut souvent dire "début", le kanji qui est utilisé pour écrire son prénom, 創, signifie principalement "blessure" ou "faille". "Hinata" (日向) veut dire "endroit ensoleillé" ou "faire face au Soleil". Son nom complet peut donc se traduire par “faire face à un nouveau jour” ou "faire face à un jour imparfait". ** Les noms "Hajime" et "Hinata" sont très communs au Japon, et ont de nombreuses écritures différentes. (Hajime peut s'écrire : 始, 治, 初, 一, 元, 肇, 創, 甫, 基, 哉, 啓, 本, 源, 東, 大, 孟, 祝...). Et "Hinata" peut être un nom de famille comme un prénom. Son nom complet fait donc aussi écho à quel point Hajime est quelqu'un de lambda. *** Résonnant avec son nom, la date de naissance d'Hajime est le 1er Janvier, premier jour de l'année dans le calendrier grégorien. * "L'autre personnalité" d'Hajime est mentionnée par Gundham Tanaka lors de ses temps libres, quand celui-ci lui demande de révéler son vrai nom. Il semblerait que Gundham, comme d'autres personnages dans Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ait réussi à sentir quelque chose d'unique chez Hajime, mais aurait réussi à cibler le fait que son identité n'était pas complète. * Pendant le dernier procès de classe de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hajime prend temporairement la forme "Éveillée", qui ressemble fortement à la forme "Kiyondo" de Kiyotaka Ishimaru.Tous les deux ont des cheveux foncés qui s'éclaircissent et des yeux rouges intenses (même si les yeux de Kiyotaka étaient déjà rouges à l'origine). ** Ces deux formes sont aussi dues à une forte émotion suite à une perte et une "retrouvaille" avec leurs amis respectifs Chiaki Nanami et Mondo Ôwada, qui les a aider à surmonter leur désespoir. * En considérant qu'il est aussi Izuru Kamukura, Hajime est le premier personnage de l'univers Danganronpa à avoir survécu à deux Assassinats Mutuels. Il est par la suite suivi par Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina et Kyôko Kirigiri. * Selon le texte écrit sur l'ordinateur que Chisa Yukizome pirate dans l'épisode 6 de Danganronpa 3 : Désespoir, Hajime et ses parents étaient au courant des conséquences potentielles du Projet Kamukura sur Hajime. Il est sûr qu'ils ont accepté le fait que l'école ne se considérait pas responsable des problèmes éventuels, mais il est possible qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout, à juger par l'habitude de l'école de cacher et mentir sur certaines informations. * L'ancien lycée d'Hajime, avant qu'il soit accepté à l'Académie Kibôgamine, était le Lycée Kodaka (Kodaka High School en anglais, 小高高校 kodaka kōkō en japonais), directement nommé du créateur de Danganronpa, Kazutaka Kodaka. * Hajime (mais peut-être Izuru Kamukura les cheveux coupés) est vu dans l'image de promotion dans la collaboration entre Danganronpa 3 et Guns Girl Z. * Hajime apparaît en temps qu'apparence possible pour les personnages de Crypt of the NecroDancer dans un cossover avec le jeu, aux côtés d'autres personnages et de musiques issus de l'univers Danganronpa. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair Catégorie:Vivants Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Personnages de Danganronpa 3 Catégorie:Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito et le destructeur de monde Catégorie:Remnant Of Despair